A NEW YEAR REUNION: Music and a New Love
by arekisandora07
Summary: This is my New Year fan fiction for 2012...although this is a bit...LATE. Sorry about that! Dedicated for all the England fans out there who read England x Reader story inserts. Rated T in case!


**PRESENT:**

It's been three days after January 1st.

You were here, sitting on your favorite couch inside your house, staring at your phone lying on the table. The entire living room which was once filled with those festive decorations, party poppers, confetti, and lots of food all arranged on the long, rectangular table which you prepared yourself. You could recall that the living room was filled with people…lots of people. Your old and newfound friends, acquaintances, and your loved ones were here, celebrating the New Year with you.

However, one thing that shocked you the most?

A certain thing happened; a scenario which you can't really erase in your mind.

You still couldn't believe it.

Who would ever think that a kiss welcomed your 2012?

You shook your head.

"No…it's just a kiss…isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

You are done with the preparations for the dashing and probably will be the best New Year's Eve party that you set up. As soon as you saw that everything's in place, you began calling all your friends listed on your thick contact notebook.

Evening fell. You were wearing your best dress…a yellow, polka-dot tube dress and a pair of high heels; you simply wore light make-up, since you're not really used in wearing such during holidays and special occasions. For you, nothing beats the natural beauty of a woman. You let your (h/l), (h/c) hair down, clipped with your favorite hairpin onto the right side of your head.

As soon as you heard the doorbell ringing, you couldn't believe that the people whom you know were actually arriving here by your door, carrying all those gifts, along with a few companions of theirs to make the party merrier.

When you saw that almost everybody's here, you looked at your guest list.

You simply bit your lip, your chest feeling nervous.

It seems like your best friends since high school aren't here yet.

Way back then, you were in a band, being the female lead vocalist. It was nostalgic to bring back the good, old days…you, along with your band members, performing live on the school auditorium. You and your band friends have been together until you all graduated high school.

When you reached college, it is very unpredictable to see that though the band has been "disbanded" due to individual, important matters, you can't believe that you'll actually be together again. You could still remember the days you were hanging out with those good-looking guys, whom you unexpectedly became the best of friends since then. Behind the spotlights, you were having a good time, doing your gigs and doing stuff which you love. As you could see, all of you were like brothers and sisters. Even though you have your own lives, the strong attachment which the music had brought you with your band bestfriends is still there, thus ending you all keeping in touch with one another. When someone's in need, the rest will do everything to help out.

It so happened that everybody decided to part ways in order for them to reach their personal goals in their lives. You did the same thing too…and you all knew that this action will be for the best.

Although it hurted you to see the band being disbanded again…you know deep within you that there's a reason why this should happen. In fact, you never erase the hope and that expectation that you'll be reunited with them once more.

A smile crept on your face.

"Such good memories…" you said to yourself.

The clock struck eleven in the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT:<strong>

When you gazed at the glass door, seeing the backyard…you can't help but to smile.

You let out a sigh, never wearing away that smirk on your face.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

You were in the middle of your thoughts when someone patted your shoulder. You yelped, almost hitting the face of that person who was standing behind you.

You heard a scowl; that voice was familiar.

"Watch it, man! You almost hit my glasses!", a cheerful, loud voice welcomed you. As you turned around, you saw one of your best friends, and a member of the college band.  
>With a shy smile, you simply bowed your head.<p>

"S-Sorry, Al. I-I never noticed that were standing behind me…" you simply said.  
>That recognizable pair of sea-blue eyes were staring at you happily; his smile suddenly took all that shyness away from you as he gave you a warm hug. You could tell that the strange, golden cowlick onto his head hasn't changed. It's still on his blonde hair, standing out proudly.<p>

"Long time no see, (Name)! I really missed you, dude!", the blue-eyed blonde told you.

"I missed you too, Alfred! It's great to see you." you said with a smile.

"Oh, by the way…here's my New Year's gift!" Alfred told you as he took out his gift to you, handing it over onto your palms. You saw a small box, well-wrapped in a stars-and-stripes gift wrapper with a golden ribbon on it.

"Why, thank you, Alfred F. Jones! You're still the sweet guy that I know.", you winked.

"That's what a hero should be, babe!", the blonde simply shouted and laughed.

As you led him into your house, a sudden ring from the doorbell startled you.

"I'll get it…" you said towards Alfred as you ran to the door, opening it.

Soon, you saw your another best friend, Ivan Braginski together with his sisters, Natalia and Katyusha.

"Hello, Ivan! Come in." you smiled as you led the three to the living room.

Ivan approached you after giving his sister their chairs to sit on. He patted you on the shoulder, showing those pair of lavender eyes, as well as his infamous cherubic smile.

"It's been a long time, da. We haven't seen each other since…graduation." Ivan said to you, handing you his New Year's gift.

You accepted the gift gratefully and grinned.

"It sure was, Ivan. It's so good to see you. I was nervous that you couldn't make it, in spite of your…hectic schedule.", you told him as you offered him his seat.

"Don't worry, (Name). I cancelled all my appointments for today, just for you, da." Ivan said, with that pure Russian accent talking to you.

"Do you want some…drinks or anything?" you asked him.

"Just the usual, da. And thank you, (Name)." the lavender-eyed Russian told you and smiled.

You smiled too, thinking that Ivan's favorite liquor is vodka. And so, you went to the kitchen to get a few bottles of vodka.

When you went back with the vodka, a hand blocked your way out of the blue. You let out a gasp as you noticed that red rose onto that palm. You sighed; knowing that grinning male in front of you.

"You haven't changed at all, Francis Bonnefoy." you uttered with a hint of taunt in your voice.

And you never failed.

That familiar blonde French, his blue eyes staring at you alluringly and his well-known grin on his face greeted you. He handed a fresh, fragrant bouquet of red roses, and then reached for your hand to kiss it.

"What a pleasant New Year's Eve it is tonight! A beautiful Mademoiselle is here standing in front of me. How lovely! Bonjour, mon cherie!" the shoulder-length haired, blonde French said to you in a gentlemanly way, which made your cheeks blush.

"Bonjour, mon ami! It's a great thing to see that you never failed me." you replied smilingly.

He raised his eyebrows in awe, his smile growing wider.

"Why, of course, mon cherie! I'll never let a young, lovely lady like you down." Francis told you.

"Hey, cut the cheesy crap out, Francis!" Alfred shouted, interrupting the whole conversation.

Ivan stepped forward to check you guys out. "This is fun, da. Good, old days…"

"That's just rude, mon ami. I'm just telling (Name) the truth. Isn't she a beauty?" the French added, which made you blushed more.

Alfred simply whined. "I should save (Name) from you, pervert!"

"This is getting exciting, da!" Ivan whispered to you.

You never thought that this party will bring you altogether again…the memories seems coming back to you now.

You sighed. "Oh…this is going to be a long day, huh?"

It was then that someone banged the door.

You heard that chimes from the outside, sounding louder and louder.

A familiar voice surprised the three of you. Soon, you saw a familiar face welcoming you with open arms. His dark eyes staring at you cheerfully as he invited his other friends to get in, carrying those colorful Chinese sky lanterns with them. He was smiling at you as he greeted you with a happy wave.

"Ni hao ma! I never thought that the New Year here in this place will be held early, aru!"

You gasped with your eyes wide. You couldn't avoid smiling as the black-haired male approached you, wearing that red Chinese New Year attire.

"Yao! Finally, you came!" you told him as you jumped onto him, hugging him tightly.  
>Yao chuckled, returning the embrace and smiled.<p>

"Of course, I'll never fail my best friend by not attending her New Year's Eve party!" he said as he took his seat.

Soon, you noticed that almost your bestfriends, which happened to be your band mates, are here.

You took out your guest list, checking if all of your friends, loved ones, and acquaintances whom you invited were already here.

Out of the blue, you bit your lip as you looked at the name remaining on the list.

"He isn't here yet…"

As you felt your heart broken in an unexplainable reason, you went outside your house. As you closed the glass door, leaving all your guests to have a good time inside, you sighed. All this time, you are expecting him. You couldn't deny that you're still waiting and hoping…

Waiting and hoping…expecting for him to come over.

You shook your head.

"No, don't think of unpleasant things, (Name). Don't expect too much, girl. You invited him to come over here to have fun. Nothing more, nothing less." you thought, while cursing yourself not to get so gloomy, especially that it's New Year's Eve. Ill feelings could bring you a not-so-good welcome of the New Year.

When you finally feel light, you heard the doorbell ringing. Since your house is being surrounded by a tall fence, you couldn't see who arrived. You went inside and ran for the door.

You opened the door.

A delivery boy was there, standing by your doorstep with a well-decorated box wrapped in a beautiful wrapper with red, white and blue ribbons on it in his hands.

"A-Are you Miss (Full Name)?" the small, young delivery boy asked.

"Y-Yeah, that's me." you said with a doubtful look at the package.

"Kindly sign your name here, please." the delivery boy told oyu as he handed to you the receipt. When you signed the paper, the delivery boy handed the package to you.

"Thank you…and happy New Year to you!" you told the boy with a smile.

"Happy New Year to you too, Miss!" he answered as he took off his hat and smiled. He put the cap back again onto his head and drove away with his motorcycle.

As you came back into the house with the package, you heard someone tapping the microphone. Everybody was surprised and then turned their heads at the front.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT:<strong>

You couldn't forget that first song which your bestfriends played that New Year's Eve.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

Shocked, you saw Alfred, Ivan, Francis, and Yao in front, taking their respective places. Alfred and Ivan were holding those grand electric guitars in their hands; Francis took his seat facing your grand piano; Yao was sitting in front of that amazing drum set which you bought a few months ago.

Soon, you saw someone holding the microphone. With yur astonish, you saw a black-haired man, looking at the crowd with those dark eyes and spoke at the front with his recognized Japanese accent.

"K-Kiku…w-what is…" you mumbled.

"Ve…bella ragazza! Here you are!" a oblivious, happy voice told you surprisingly as somebody held your back and patted your head.

You turned around to saw Feliciano…one of your classmates and a close friend of yours. Beside him was him brother, Lovino, eating a tomato. His face seemes grumpy, but the second that he looked at you, a faint pink hue was seen onto his cheeks.

"Wow…you're finally here!" you exclaimed.

"Sorry if we arrived a little late, (Name). Luckily, we managed to arrive on time for this." A deep, baritone voice said towards you as you recognized one of your colleagues and also a friend of yours. His blonde hair neatly combed and those stern blue eyes looking at you. He's too tall for you; you couldn't stand looking up on him.

And so, you let out a light laugh.

"That's alright. As long as you're here, it's all worth it!" you uttered.

Then, you heard your friend, Kiku speaking in front of the microphone.

"A merry New Year to everyone. We would like to tell you that this year became a great year for all of us. Let us thank every blessing that we received. Let us end the old year gladly, and look forward for the new year which will then bring us more blessings to come. This song is dedicated to a very close comrade of mine…the one who made this party possible…(Name)." the petite male Japanese spoke and exited. A round of applause was heard.

Soon, you heard your bestfriends played those instruments. After a while, you heard that familiar voice singins in front of you. You blinked your eyes, seeing your friend in the school dance club, Antonio together with Gilbert, one of your mischievous classmates and your "sparring partner" when you are in your ill moods…singing in front:

"No mas champagne  
>la bengala se apag<br>solo tu, sola yo  
>el festejo ya pas<br>es el fin de la fiesta  
>y hay ungris amanecer<br>donde est ese ayer  
>que debemos proponer…"<p>

(No more champagne  
>And the fireworks are through<br>Here we are, me and you  
>Feeling lost and feeling blue<br>It's the end of the party  
>And the morning seems so grey<br>So unlike yesterday  
>Now's the time for us to say...)<p>

"Happy new year  
>Happy new year<br>May we all have a vision now and then  
>Of a world where every neighbour is a friend<br>Happy new year  
>Happy new year<br>May we all have our hopes, our will to try  
>If we don't we might as well lay down and die<br>You and I"

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT:<strong>

You can't help but to laugh at yourself, while reminiscing those memories...especially that most unforgettable part which stumbled everything down into place.

Boy, you could tell that this year's a great start for everything...most especially that this certain person finally entered the entire scene.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

After hearing your former band comrades sang that song, one of them stood up and grabbed the microphone. It was Alfred.

"Whoa…thank you, guys for that warm applause. Those claps of yours surely made our New Year's Eve worthwhile. As for our dearest friend, (Name), will you come here at the front, so that our fellows here will be able to take a good look at you?" he said with a beam and approached you amidst the crowd, pulling your arm.

"H-Hey, Al! What are you…" you yelped timidly.

"Relax, babe. We're here to back you up!" Alfred winked at you with a smirk.

And so, you finally stood in front of people whom you are close with. They began cheering for you.

"Yeah…let's welcome the gorgeous lady who made this awesome party possible, (Name)!" Alfred said, as the crowd cheered louder.

You slowly got the microphone, letting yourself breathe deeply.

As soon as you heard that signal from Yao, tapping his sticks, the melody played.  
>Your mind was alarmed.<p>

You know this song…although you and the rest of the band played this years ago…in your somewhat younger years…you felt this electrifying sensation inside you, not until someone started singing these lines from nowhere, which really shaken you:

_Livin' in my own world_  
><em>Didn't understand<em>  
><em>That anything can happen<em>  
><em>When you take a chance<em>

Your eyes went wide, as you saw someone coming into the house.

You took a deep breath and sang the next lines:

_I never believed in_  
><em>What I couldn't see<em>  
><em>I never opened my heart<em>  
><em>To all the possibilities, ohhhh<em>

As that person approached you, you almost stumbled after seeing a pair of deep, emerald-green eyes looking at you with that rare gentleness; his genuine smile which you haven't seen for quite a long time; that messy blonde hair perfectly framed with those thick eyebrows and good-looking face. Most of all, you wouldn't forget that striking accent every time he talks at you, and that beautiful voice everytime he sings. He was wearing his best clothes: a formal sweat shirt and a pair of dark pants. He's a tall guy; actually, he is way too irresistible for his lean built. For you, you find him so damn sexy for it.

You can't take your eyes off of him while singing. He's still staring at you.

I know...  
>That somethin' has changed<br>Never felt this way  
>And right here tonight<br>This could be the...

As the drum beats roared…the melody shifted into a merrier and a bit higher tune. The two of you began swaying with the music:

_I never knew that it could happen_  
><em>'Til it happened to me<em>  
><em>Ohhhh, yeah<em>  
><em>I didn't know it before<em>  
><em>But now it's easy to see<em>  
><em>Ohhhhh<em>

_It the start of something new_  
><em>It feels so right to be here with you... oh<em>  
><em>And now... lookin' in your eyes<em>  
><em>I feel in my heart<em>  
><em>That it's the start of somethin' new<em>  
><em>It feels so right<em>  
><em>To be here with you... oh<em>  
><em>And now...<em>  
><em>Lookin' in your eyes<em>  
><em>I feel in my heart<em>  
><em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
><em>The start of somethin' new<em>  
><em>The start of somethin' new<em>

The clock struck eleven fourty-five.

* * *

><p>The clock struck eleven fourty-five.<p>

You heard the joyful round of applause from the crowd; their faces seemed very happy and satisfied after watching that performance.

In a while, you recognized your former band mates welcoming your unexpected "guest".

Truthfully, you couldn't believe it. It looks like your mind deceived you.

You couldn't approach him; feeling damn nervous about this.

"Hey, Artie! It's been a long time, Bro!" Alfred shouted with glee as he embraced the green-eyed blonde tightly. The other blonde let out that sudden "Umph!" sound, getting suffocated at Alfred's firm hug.

"L-Let me breathe, you idiot!" he said angrily, as Alfred let go from his embrace.

"Long time no see, Arthur…" you told him as he then looked at you.

Geez, you recognized that enthralling stare from him…as Arthur gazed at you…longingly.

Soon, someone abruptly patted Arthur's shoulders.

"Mon ami! I really missed you and your annoyed face! You sure look cute when you're angry!" Francis exclaimed as he let out that smirk on his face.

The Brit taunted. "Is that a compliment? In that case, thank you for that. You flattered me."

"Oh, calm down, mon ami. I'm just cheering you up, oui? After all, what are friends for, oui? Ohonhonhon!"

'Well, at least, try not to make the New Year worse, frog!" Arthur huffed as he went towards Yao and Ivan, who were standing nearby. Francis simply snickered; you sighed, thinking that all of you truly missed each other.

"How are you doing, aru?" Yao asked with a smile after hugging the English male.

"I'm fine. Thank you. I heard that you own a business…still, I want to see it myself." Arthur answered.

"That's fantastic, aru! Come over to our place if you're not busy, aru!" the Chinese said.

"Certainly, I would love to." the Brit said with a stern face, feeling proud for his comrade.

Ivan held Arthur's shoulder as well. He smiled.

"Happy New Year, da! It's always been a pleasure to see the main vocalist again!" the white-haired Russian said happily.

"It's good to see you again, my friend. You still manage to call me that." Arthur laughed lightly.

At the back of your mind, you missed that rare laugh from him.

"Oh, no, da. It's the truth, anyway. Even if we did argue at some things, you're still the leader of the band." Ivan said, until Alfred interrupted, stretching out his arms impishly.

"HEY, I'M THE LEADER OF THE BAND!" Alfred shouted.

"Shut up, Alfred! Those were years ago!" Arthur uttered with a shocked, irritated look.

You decided to leave the five men as you went to the kitchen to bring more food.

You saw Alfred's twin brother, Matthew, staring at you anxiously. With a small smile on his face, those purple eyes looking at you, he spoke.

"Let me help you with that, (Name)."

"O-Oh…thanks, Matthew."

As everything was set on the table, you and Matthew were standing on one corner of the living room, watching the people dancing at the middle.

Soon, the purple-eyed Canadian stared at you while fixing his glasses, and then putting them back onto his face.

"(Name), a-are you alright?"

You smiled at him, hiding your anxiety.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Matt. Don't worry."

Matthew sighed. "I'm glad to hear that."

The tow of you looked at your five best friends, having a good time with each other's company.

"You know, those five surely missed each other, huh?"

"You're right. They sure do." you answered happily.

"By the way…haven't Brother told you about the big surprise?" Matthew asked.

You blinked your eyes. "S-Surprise?"

And so, Matthew suddenly covered his mouth with one hand; almost suggesting that "Ooopppsss…" expression upon his face. You planned asking him about that big surprise, until he turned away and said to you with a bothered look.

"I-I have to go now…see you later!" Matthew shouted and ran away.

You shook your head doubtfully. "What is he saying?"

And so, you headed out of the house for the second time, leaving all your guests to have their good times themselves in the middle of the party.

Obviously, you couldn't help but to think what is the "big surprise" all about.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

It was fall on September when you first arrived at the school where you studied high school. At first, you thought that school is kind of boring, since you aren't used in tedious, conventional happenings inside the institution; the usual lessons inside your classroom, the common things which students do, such as doing homework, studying notes inside the library or at the school park…and a lot more things being done at school, which you find dull.

It so happened that you noticed a large bulletin board, containing all those posters and colorful tarpaulins from the various organizations in the school.

One poster caught your eye, showing these words:

ROCK WITH THE RHYTHM. JIVE WITH THE BEAT. SWAY WITH THE NOTES. LIVE WITH THE MUSIC.

JOIN THE SCHOOL MUSIC CLUB. BE PART OF THE "ALLIES".

As you saw those contact numbers at the lower right corner of the poster, you sighed. That's the time when you decided that you should try joining the school music club.

When you finally reached the music room and opened the door, you saw lots of students sitting on those chairs, falling in line as they take their turns for the audition.

As you took your place, you noticed five guys sitting at the front. From your position, you could see their faces one by one.

It was then that you noticed him…

You felt your heart skip out of the blue.

* * *

><p>You felt your body shaking; sensing that the weather's a little chilly.<p>

As you let yourself breathe in and breathe out silently; rubbing your palms, someone suddenly wrapped something around you. You huffed.

"It's quite cold out here. You should wear something to keep you warm." a thick English accent said, which startled you.

"W-Wait…y-you don't have to…" you said towards that person with a faint blush on your face, sensing that you're really embarrassed now.

You heard a chuckle…a rare chuckle.

"It's alright, love. Take this." the manly voice told you, as you felt that he's just standing behind you.

"Love…that word again…" you mumbled, mentally slapping yourself as you tried not to get your face blush completely.

You left with no choice. How could you say "No" to him, since you couldn't disagree with him since then?

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

"You're (Full Name)…am I correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Dude, she's great! I mean, her voice is super awesome and one-of-a-kind!"

"I agree with that, mon ami."

"Let's take her, and be one of us, aru."

"That'll be a good thing, da. I can't wait to meet our newest member, da!"

You were standing on the stage, facing those five handsome, young men who were about your age. They were having an audition for the new member of the school band. As for them, it looked like they found you deserving to get the position.

"B-But, g-guys…I-I don't know if I'll be able to d-do this…" you uttered timidly, trying to hide your face from them.

Soon, you saw one of them standing up from his seat and walked towards you. He is looking at you closely, those green orbs staring at you sternly.

"I guess there's more work to do to you, love. Don't worry…" he spoke.

"T-This is my first time…singing in front of other people. I'm not sure if everybody will like me…" you replied with a worried voice.

In a while, you saw the other four running towards you, patting you back and your shoulders friendly.

"Hey…I'll be here to back you up, babe! Never worry, because, I…the hero…will take care of you!"

"Belt it up, git! You're just putting more pressure on her!"

"No, I'm NOT! Besides, this is more fun! We have a girl in our group!"

"Well, well, well…a beautiful Mademoiselle in the band! That will be a good luck for all of us, oui? Ohonhonhon!"

"Watch it, pervert! You're scaring (Name) her!"

"Ohonhonhon…"

"Tsk. Don't do anything stupid, frog or I'll rip your skin alive!"

"Hey, that's too cruel, mon ami! Not my gorgeous, smooth skin!"

"Since you're now our new member, you should see us every day after class for rehearsals, aru!"

"That's right, da! That means…you are going to hang out with us often, da? Am I right?"

You shook your head hesitatingly.

"W-Well…I-I guess so…"

"SWEET! Let's get the party started, dudes! Let's go to Mickey D now…my treat!"

"Oh…not there again, mon ami…"

"I know this is going to end like this, aru."

As the six of you walked out of the music room, you felt happiness inside you. At least, you accomplished something worthwhile at the end of the day. You saw those guys, being naughty all the way home, laughing and teasing each other's backs.

Furthermore, these guys were surely fun to be with, in your opinion. You could feel that school will never be boring as long as you're hanging out with your band mates…and hopefully, your "allies".

* * *

><p>Both of you were like staring at the horizon for minutes; the two of you sitting on the green grass, waiting for those fireworks to bang soon.<p>

"Hey…how are you doing?" you said, breaking the silence between the two of you.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. It's a great thing that I easily get by after everything that I've been through. I never expected that there's too much at store for me." He replied, still his eyes glued on the horizon.

You sighed.

"That's good." you simply said.

And so, you went silent again, until he asked you again.

"(Name), are you still singing? I mean…"

"Oh, no…I'm too busy to start my music career again. Well, if I have the chance to be in a band once more, then I think I have to prepare myself to split my body and do things simultaneously." you chuckled.

He let out a small smile.

You coughed and grinned. "But you know what, Arthur? I actually missed singing…back in the old days when the band was still together…I owe a lot to all of you, guys…especially…you…"

Arthur swiftly looked at you.

You laughed. "I could tell that you are a good mentor."

The English gentleman smiled.

"In fact, I'm still learning a lot of things. I can't say that I'm already the best; still, I hope that everything that I taught you brought you good."

"Why, of course, Mr. Kirkland!" you uttered, laughing out loud after calling Arthur by his last name.

He pouted. "I hate being called by my last name. You know that, woman."

"Should I call you by your screen name…England?" you added, this time you laughed harder.

He stood up and shouted at you, feeling embarrassed.

"Not that name, (Name)! That was years ago!" Arthur said towards you, his face seemed a little annoyed but blushing.

You can't help but laughing at your English best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

Actually, the "Allies" were being known as the damn awesome school band and heartthrobs (as what the fan girls call them).

Among the five members of the "Allies", Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a England at the band, is the serious type and the moody one. You saw him as the grumpy, brutally frank, and cynical young man; possessing one of the gorgeous looks of the entire school (aside from Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Francis, who too look handsome too!).

He is the main vocalist of the "Allies"; leading the band with flying colors.

What is the most important thing above them all? Arthur became your mentor when it comes to singing. Since he has that beautiful singing voice, together with that thick accent which makes girls scream for him, he has a background when it comes to music.

Arthur was born from a family of artists. His parents taught him very well about Music, thus enabling him to use everything that he learned to enhance his talents. Aside from that, you know that Arthur could be a "cheesy" person rarely because of his composed poems, and those unique, beautifully-written songs that he makes. He loves writing; literature is his second passion, next to music. He loves rock music and the Beatles; therefore, he could be seen as an "old man" for that. Alfred thinks of him as a girl for doing embroidery as his spare time. He's also called by Francis as a spacey man, being known for his ability to see supernatural things and creatures of the like (which you luckily has, which then caused you and England to get along…somehow.)

Also, you know that he's a heavy drinker, but easily gets drunk. When he became like that, he could switch to many personas; those personas were too many to mention, but the ones you've remembered:

He dressed up as a straight hot punk when the "Allies" set up their first performance at school during the student orientation.

He became a damn sexy pirate when the school held a book parade and a night party after wards.

He could be a wizard, cursing one of the members of the band when they have this petty "fights". The fights and the arguments that they have long ago…you never wanted to tackle it anymore, since most of them were being shared to you, in the first place.

He dressed up as a policeman, carrying those handcuffs during the founding anniversary of the school. Since the band was assigned to build the "Jail Booth", almost all of the girls decided to get them jailed, just to be with the "Allies".

He became an angel, who was known as "Britannia" when the six of you hang out that Christmas Eve. Drinks were always served; thanks to Alfred, and sometimes, Ivan for treating those damn strong liquor.

You could tell lots of things about Arthur. You've known him for almost seven years…or so that's what you think all this time.

Still…what you loved about your best friend is that unusual smile which he shows when he's really happy. You always see him stern when he was still mentoring you, helping you to improve your skills. You always recognized those green eyes staring at you every time he's talking, mad, upset and cheerful. That unusual sweet side of him rarely shows; you don't even know when you'll be able to see it from him again. The last time you saw Arthur like that…happened that Valentine's Day:

Arthur and you were in the middle of the tedious lecture on music and singing on Valentine's Day.

You were staring blankly at the window, letting out a yawn.

Arthur noticed you, thus making him to tap that stick which he has in his hand, getting your attention.

"(Name), are you listening to me?"

Soon, you blinked your eyes and looked at your best friend.

"W-What?" you simply uttered.

Arthur sighed.

"Oh, just as I expected. You're not listening to me, are you, (Name)?" the Brit told you as he sat on the chair beside the desk and the drum set, looking at you with concerned eyes.

You let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I must have been zoning out…again." you spoke as you out your things inside your bag. Soon, you noticed something in your bag pack and took it out.

Arthur stood up, walked away and faced the window. You didn't noticed that he's smiling secretly as you recognized that red rose, so beautiful and somewhat large with the striking crimson red color and the fragrance soothing your senses. Afterwards, you saw that small white card with that beautiful, golden cursive handwriting on it, saying:

_To my best friend, _

_May your heart always be filled with love and happiness. Happy Valentine's Day, love!_

_Arthur Kirkland_

You felt your heart beating fast. You haven't got the time to talk to Arthur, but then, you felt grateful for what he did. As a matter of fact, you can't sleep that night, thinking about him, the card and the red rose.

* * *

><p>A soft, sweet music, which you and Arthur were familiar with suddenly played.<p>

You sighed.

"Hey, did you still remember the time when we danced on my birthday?

"Yes, I am. That's the song, am I right?" Arthur answered you directly, now his face smiling as he heard the slow music playing from inside.

Arthur's waiting for this. "This is it…", he thought.

"Say, I felt like a debutante that night.", you told him, until he stood up and bowed to you. You let out a laugh.

"What are you doing? Raise your head!" you chuckled.

"May I have this dance with you before the year ends?" Arthur asked you politely, reaching his hand to you like a real gentleman.

You can't help smiling as you held his hand and stood up with him.

"Ok, if you say so."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>

As time went by, when you graduated high school, you never saw him again, until you reached college. As the band got together again, despite of individual schedules, you and Arthur managed to keep in touch, making the bonds between you stronger. You are happy to say that you and Arthur became closer than before.

One thing that you lastly remembered from him occurred before you graduated college. He gave you not only a red rose…but a fresh bouquet of it during your birthday. He even became your first and last dance when your family held a party for you at your place.

You never forget that closeness between you and Arthur as the two of you danced that night. Ever since, you couldn't deny that your feelings have changed for your best friend. When you graduated college that was the time when the band decided to disband, parting ways to start over again. You almost burst into tears when you saw Arthur leaving.

The last thing that he said to you was this:

_"Don't be sad, love. We'll be seeing each other around. You'll see."_

* * *

><p>You leisurely closed your eyes.<p>

"Hey, Arthur, can I ask you something?" you spoke softly.

"What is it, (Name)?" Arthur told you.

Soon, you opened your eyes and looked at him attentively. You found Arthur's deep green eyes captivating as ever, but it looked more beautiful in your sight.

"What's with the red rose that you gave me that day?" you asked him, which made the Brit shocked.

In a while, you could see that developing red hues on your best friend's cheeks. You wondered, "Arthur…blushing? How odd…"

He let out a scowl.

"What makes you ask that question? Isn't that obvious?" Arthur said, trying to think of the words to say, gathering all his ideas to say what he feels. However, he was getting frustrated as he felt that nothing came out from his mouth, being clueless of what he's going to say next.

You waited for him to answer. And so, you went closer to him, holding his shoulder.

Arthur, on the other hand, was blushing completely. He couldn't find the words to say the answer, until he decided to do one thing.

"Gyah! I had enough of this!" he shouted and suddenly pulled you by arm.

You yelped as you noticed that you are now close to your best friend with your eyes opened, feeling so shocked about what happened. You could feel your best friend's heartbeat beating fast as you tenderly lean your head onto his chest. You suddenly felt that Arthur just kissed your head.

"M-My best friend...kissing my head..." you thought in wonder, still your hands being held by Arthur's rather big, soft hands.

Soon, you heard him whisper gently. "Isn't it obvious, (Name)? I-I like you…"

"W-What?" you suddenly uttered.

He simply laughed and gently brushed his fingers through your hair.

"I like…I-I mean…I-I…I love you…this is not just an admiration, love. I didn't just like you. I love you." Arthur told you lovingly.

That voice was surely unusual to you, but that voice gave you this comforting and happy feeling; seeing that you are well-secured in his arms.

"T-Then, why didn't you tell me earlier, jerk?" you said, now with your (e/c) eyes wet with tears; your face smiling.

"Do you think I could easily tell this to you straightly? To tell you the truth, I already liked you ever since the time I saw you and heard you singing on the audition. I-I know this sounds cheesy, and I don't intend to be like that…but it's true. I liked you…I always like you…until…I noticed that my feelings just…changed." Arthur replied.

You heard that soft sob from the Brit. You chuckled.

"Hey…it's alright. Let it out, love." You told him as you raised your head and stared at his eyes directly.

"I love you for being you. You're the most amazing woman that I've met, (Name). I was afraid that our friendship will be changed when I tell you how I really feel…"

You simply hushed Arthur by putting your finger on his lips smilingly.

"I love you too, Artie. I really do…I've always loved you…and I waited for that time." you told him blushingly.

Arthur stared at you the same way; that beautiful smile crept upon his face and his fair skin blushing now.

"Alright…I guess this is it, then." he uttered softly, gently raising his hand, touching your cheek.

You smiled at him.

"I am looking forward for the New Year…and I want to look for it with you." you said to him as you lightly touched his blonde hair.

"Finally, my wish came true…I promise that I'll be here with you, not just this New Year…but, until forever." Arthur laughed, holding you by the waist and pulled you closer to him.

"Me too." you replied.

Soon, you heard those noises from the crowd screaming as they did the countdown to welcome the New Year.

10…

9…

"You know what, Arthur? I feel the same way for you, too. I've been hiding it too for a long time." you said soothingly, both of your faces were a few inches apart this time.

8…

7…

Arthur grinned. Now, it was not just a grin. It's the infamous, mischievous smirk which you saw from him the time when you saw him performed with the band years ago.

Soon, you heard him saying, "I guess we're meant to be, don't you think so, love?"

6…

5…

You sighed.

"Yeah…I think so too…"

4…

3…

Suddenly, Arthur pulled you for a kiss. At first, you got so surprised that you actually don't know how to react. You truthfully tasted pure peppermint and chocolates as Arthur kissed you. Soon, you felt that the Brit's kiss began to get deeper; his tongue asking for that blissful entrance.

And so, you never failed him. You dominated, as you just let yourselves be like that for a moment. You could hear yourself moaning, seeing that your long-time best friend, and finally your lover, is a really good kisser. Afterwards, you let go, panting for air. Both of you let out a laugh and held hands.

2…

1…

The two of you smiled as you watched those sky lanterns flying onto the air. It was then followed by those colorful, festive pyrotechnics on the sky, welcoming the New Year with a big bang.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Guess what the big surprise that Matthew's been talking about a while ago?

It happened that Alfred decided to set up a game called "Seven Minutes in Heaven" for everybody. Almost the members of the "Allies" band have their respective partners. You couldn't believe it as you lastly locked up with Arthur inside the closet which the young American called as the "New Year Closet". Well…what happened between you and Arthur in the closet…as well as the happenings occurred at the rest of that New Year is history.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

**THIS FAN FICTION'S IS MY NEW YEAR'S GIFT TO YOU...especially for all the England fan girls out there who loves reading England x Reader Story Inserts! **

**READ, RATE AND REVIEW! HAVE A HAPPY 2012, MATES! UNTIL NEXT TIME! :) :) :)**


End file.
